


Cold Hands

by tattoos_n_honey



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a song, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoos_n_honey/pseuds/tattoos_n_honey
Summary: Cold Hands - Sam Tsui and Casey Breves





	Cold Hands

Sherlock paced the room as he waited. The fireplace was roaring, the tree's light were on and twinkling, the biscuits that Mrs. Hudson had made were cooling while filling the air with the smell. Everything was perfect. Except, John hadn't come home from the clinic yet. He did call and say he had to stay late. People were coming in with burns from cooking and small cases of hypothermia from the sudden snow. He was probably trying to leave and get home now. He might even be waiting for the tube to bring him to baker street.

What if the snow became too much? What if people are flooding in and John can't leave? No, no. Don't think that. John will be home. It's all fine. Sherlock fell into his chair, his toes wiggling impatiently. It was almost midnight at this point. Almost Christmas. God, why did John have to get called in? Sherlock wrapped his blue dressing gown tighter around himself. He picked up his phone to call John, ask him where he was. The door interrupted him.

John wobbled in, shivering. The younger man jumped up, "John! You're freezing. Did you walk here?"

"N-no cabs were run-running and I missed the last t-t-tube. I had to get-t home to you, didn't I?" He stuttered as he removed his frozen gloves and jacket.

Sherlock gave a soft smile and pecked his lips, "Alright, let's get you out of those clothes and warmed up." The pair walked to their shared bedroom. John threw his snowy clothes into the hamper as the detective helped the doctor put on some warmer pyjamas. They walked back to the living room. Sherlock picked up a blanket and laid it on the floor, "Here, sit in front of the fire, I'll make you some tea." The older man nodded.

The sound of water filling the kettle floated to John's ears as he attempted to warm himself. He looked at the tree by the bookshelf behind Sherlock's chair. Sherlock had added a few more trinkets and turned on the lights. There was also more presents, obviously from Mrs. H. He smiled a little more as blew gently into his hands. Soon, Sherlock returned and handed his ice lolly of a boyfriend the cup of tea. "Ta, Love," was all John said before he took a sip, only slightly burning his tongue. Warmth ran down his throat and spread through his chest.

He looked back at Sherlock as he sat down. Their knees bumped softly. "Feeling better?" He asked. John just nodded and took another sip. Sherlock moved till he was sitting behind John then wrapped his arms around him. "And now?" he questioned, placing soft and warm kisses in John's frosty hair. A hum emanated from the doctor. The warmer man closed his eyes and rubbed his thumbs over the back of John's hands, "I can't believe you walked through all that snow, you idiot."

John leaned his head back on the shoulder behind him, "I was not letting you spend our first Christmas as a couple by yourself." He set his teacup down and held Sherlock's hands. "You're warm," he whispered.

Sherlock let out a small laugh, "You feel like an icicle." They kissed again. This time a proper kiss, not a peck, but one that was sweet and heartfelt. Sherlock pulled away. "Hm, so this is why you like being the big spoon," he mumbled against John's lips. John decided to blow a raspberry. The couple began to giggle together. They forgot about the tea, the gifts, the tree, the biscuits, everything. The only thing they remembered was each other's laugh. The sound became quieter as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," John whispered.

"I love you too, Iceman," Sherlock responded.

They stared at the fire as midnight passed, completely content with what they had. The presents could wait until morning. Right now, they just wanted to share their warmth a little bit more.


End file.
